Faal Dovahkiinro Laat Sul
by reikat
Summary: A two-shot of Eriah Quintence as an old woman. She wants to put some things to rest regarding her children and the choices she's made. Second half details Samuel and Sofie's visit to Paarthurnax.
1. Chapter 1

One who grew up on the stories of the Last Dragonborn's adventures would be prone to think she was immortal and could never die. But that's why they were called stories. Eriah Quintence, now an old woman and long retired from adventuring, was resting in bed in her home, Proudspire Manor. She was expecting her two children, Samuel and Sofie's visit. They were a couple kids she adopted years ago after she got married to Farkas of the Companions. After Alduin's defeat at her hands in Sovngarde, she finished her service with the Stormcloaks and left Windhelm for Whiterun. She joined the Companions and grew close to Farkas, as well as his twin brother, Vilkas, after she proved her mettle to them. Her time with the Companions had yielded triumph and heartbreak. She had even become a werewolf for a brief time but after helping the late Harbinger, Kodlak Whitemane, overcome his lycanthropy in death so he could avoid Hircene's Hunting Grounds, the twins decided to rid themselves of the curse. Eriah had helped them in her capacity as the new Harbinger. She and Farkas later got married and adopted Samuel and Sofie. The old woman smiled fondly. How she came to adopt Samuel was a rather dark tale. She stumbled upon a boy his age, Aventus Aretino, performing the Black Sacrament to summon the Dark Brotherhood and he asked her to kill the matriarch of Honorhall Orphanage where he had been sent after his mother died. Thought uneasy about taking a life of a noncombatant, Eriah decided to play along. After all, it seemed Grelod the Kind was anything but.

A visit to the orphanage in Riften proved the boy was telling the truth. Eriah decided to break her own oath just this once and slew Grelod while she slept. No one was the wiser, except for the Dark Brotherhood. Eriah had fallen asleep in Breezehome, her first house in Whiterun, and awoke to find herself in an abandoned shack near Solitude. Astrid had taken her with the intention of having Eriah inducted into the group after 'stealing' Aventus's contract with them but the Dragonborn gave her answer in the form of her warhammer meeting Astrid's head. After escaping and letting an Imperial soldier know, she was directed to Commander Moro and was given leave to slaughter the remains of the Dark Brotherhood. She tracked them to their Falkreath Sanctuary and laid waste to them. After that, she returned home to Whiterun. A little while later, Grelod's helper, Constance Michel had couriers take flyers to all corners of Skyrim asking people to adopt children orphaned by the war. Eriah decided to atone for her secret crime by adopting one of the children. She returned to Riften and was drawn to Samuel. She adopted him and they returned to Whiterun together.

How she came to adopt Sofie was less thrilling. She, Samuel, and Farkas moved to her house in Windhelm, Hjerim, and she saw Sofie selling flowers near the gates to the docks. Windhelm was in a constantly snowy area of Eastmarch and her heart went out to the young girl. She took her in and gave her a home with her family. It was a while after that and the end of the Civil War that Eriah managed to raise enough septims to purchase Proudspire Manor and moved her family to Solitude. Part of it was because Ulfric Stormcloak had been elected High King by the Moot. Eriah had remained in love with him throughout the years and she came to his service whenever he needed her. However, she carried a guilty conscience over it, despite never telling Ulfric or letting on how she felt. During a night when the guilt finally got to her, she told Farkas her conflicted heart when they were in bed. He talked her through it and said it was okay that she still felt the way she did. He told her his trust in her had never wavered once in all the years they had been married. She had remained faithful to him in spite of it. His assurance helped her realized that while a part of her was still in love with the High King, her love for Farkas had become the most important love of her life. As her children grew older, her relationship with Samuel grew very strained and Eriah never knew why. Sofie had also held her at a distance but she was far more willing to pay her a visit. Now that she felt Sovngarde was calling for her, Eriah had sent for her children. Sofie had a steady job in the Blue Palace as a bard while Samuel became a soldier stationed in Solitude.

"Lady Eriah? Your children are here." came the voice of her housecarl. "Thank you. I'm ready for them now." Eriah said, sitting up in bed. A gentle breeze issued through the open window, the sun shining brightly. The door soon opened to reveal her pride and joy. Samuel had grown tall, worthy of his Imperial heritage. Sofie was every bit the Nord as she could be. "Hello, Mother." Sofie said, coming first and setting a vase of flowers on the windowsill. Samuel just took a seat in a chair at his mother's bedside. "It's good to see you both. I hope that I'm not taking away from your duties." Eriah said, smiling at them. "Not at all. Our employers know that your time may come soon." Sofie said. Eriah reached out and set a hand on her daughter's face. She then turned to Samuel. "My son, I've been thinking about our relationship for the past three decades and I'm hoping you'll grant this old woman some peace. Can you tell me what's been troubling you all this time?" she asked. Samuel ran a hand through his short hair. "Now you finally ask me. I don't know whether to feel angry or happy that you're finally brave enough to confront me." he said, rather hotly. Eriah gave him a stern look that reminded them of their childhood days when their mother had been younger and stronger.

"Don't be like that Samuel. This old heart can barely take it as it is. Whatever it was I did wrong, I want to know so I can make amends. I called you here for this reason because I'm not long for this world. Sovngarde beckons." she said. In spite of himself, Samuel let a bitter smile cross his lips. "I sometimes forget that you're the woman who could Shout the bad weather away and still whisper gentleness to soothe our fears." he said. Taking a deep breath while Sofie held his hand, as they did when they were children, Samuel began to let out his pent-up frustration. "One night when I was a lad, I couldn't sleep. I was heading downstairs to get some warm milk when I heard you and Father talking in your room. Being the foolish child I was, I quietly went to your door and started listening in. The things I heard shattered my childhood view on our family. I heard you confess love for Ulfric Stormcloak to Father and I couldn't process how you could've married him while you loved another man, a man you served no less. The longer I thought over what I heard, the angrier I grew." he explained. Sofie squeezed his hand encouragingly. "To this day, I still cannot believe you carried that into your marriage because it made me feel Father wasn't good enough for you. You and he took us in and made us a part of your family when we had no one so imagine, if you can, how it felt to learn your heart loved someone else." he said.

Eriah closed her eyes as Samuel slammed his fist on the bedside table. "How could you do that to Father!? To us!? You were too cowardly to admit your feelings for Ulfric Stormcloak so you settled for someone else! Someone you clearly didn't love nearly as much!" he raged. Sofie, always the sensitive one to foul moods, was trying and failing to hold her tears back as she buried her face in her hands. "Meyus kiir." (1) the old woman whispered. Eriah opened her eyes and looked at her two adult children. "Samuel, your words cut me deeper than any wound Alduin ever gave me. It's quite a feat to outdo a Dovah in anything. But you're wrong when you say I didn't love your father nearly as much as I did Ulfric Stormcloak. I loved Farkas with everything I was. I didn't enter into a marriage with him to escape my feelings for Ulfric. That conversation you overheard? I was admitting to still harboring those feelings to your father, praying to the Nine he'd understand and you know what? He did. He not only understood the struggle I was going through but he accepted that my heart would always love two men. Yes, even now, my feelings for Ulfric haven't waned but make no mistake. I was always faithful to your father and never once strayed, even when I had been presented with chance after chance. I can tell you that if I had done so, more than a couple Daedric Princes would have been happy to gloat about how the Dragonborn fell from grace to any mortal who would listen. I loved your father more deeply than life itself. I would've walked into Oblivion if it meant keeping him safe. By Talos, I would've fought Alduin for all eternity if Farkas could be kept from harm." she said.

She gave her two children a gentle smile. Sofie was still crying quietly and Eriah reached over to take her hands from her face so she look into her tear-filled eyes. "Sweet Sofie, did you also doubt my love for your father?" she asked. "I'm so sorry, Mother. I wanted to believe Samuel was lying when he told me about what he heard but still I doubted you as well. I tried to remain normal in spite of it but that little voice in my head wouldn't let me forget. I believe you're telling the truth but I just can't seem to stop crying. I wish Father were here so I could apologize." she replied, brushing some hair aside. Eriah kissed her hand and gave it a motherly squeeze. "Rok mindok, fariik mon." (2) she said. She looked back at Samuel, who had his face buried in his hands, his strong shoulders stiff. "I'm not going to ask you for forgiveness, my son. You are not wrong to feel the way you do. Even after Farkas assured me that he understood my struggle, I still carried the guilt. What changed was that I wasn't shouldering it alone anymore. Farkas helped me carry my burden until his final day on Nirn. He loved and supported me in spite of it all. I may be Dragonborn but I'm also a human woman. I struggle. I can't be strong all the time. I am so very sorry that you suffered in silence all these years and I never figured out why." she said.

That's when Samuel stood up and leaned over his mother. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly. Eriah was old but she still had the hardy body of a Nord in her prime. "I'm the one who should ask forgiveness, Mother. I just wish I hadn't been such a coward and confronted you years ago." he said. "You've already been forgiven, my darling boy. Put it to rest in your soul and go forth with your head high." Eriah said, hugging him back. Sofie joined in and the family just shared in their mended relationship. "I miss Father. I wish he could be here to see this." the young woman said. "He is watching from Sovngarde. He sees us." Eriah said. Her children pulled away. "Samuel, Sofie, I have a request for you. Down in the basement on the weapons rack is my Elven warhammer. It has been my faithful companion through many battles. When the time comes, I want you both to take it to the Throat of the World. I promised my friend and mentor that when the time came for me to go home to Sovngarde, my warhammer would be passed on to him. Will you honor this last request?" she asked.

Samuel and Sofie looked at each other. Both knew their mother spoke of the dragon Paarthurnax. She had let them in on that secret when they were in their teens and made them swear not to tell another soul. At that time, the only ones who knew the Master of the Way of the Voice was a dragon were the Greybeards, the two remaining members of the Blades at that time, and Eriah herself. The Dragonborn didn't want Paarthurnax's true identity to be broadcast, striking a deal with Delphine of the Blades years ago that her organization stay away from the Throat of the World on pain of death. Paarthurnax wasn't her only dragon friend either. They also knew of Odaviing, who had become their mother's ally just before the battle with Alduin in Sovngarde. They looked at their mother. "What of the blizzard you say Paarthurnax has in place to keep others from reaching the summit? What of the Greybeards?" Samuel asked. "Do not worry. I have a letter for the Greybeards in my wardrobe drawer. They will know I sent you when they read it. As for the blizzard, Paarthurnax told me that when he senses my spirit depart this world, he would Shout the blizzard away and await your arrival. The Blades have grown numerous since the war with the Thalmor was won but they are still banned from the mountain, a last favor to me by Delphine on her death bed. She may have died hating Paarthurnax but she was also wise enough not to risk angering me. So when all other dragons were slain, she turned the Blades over to the new Emperor's service as they did long ago. Paarthurnax and Odahviing are the only ones left now, save Durnehviir, the undead Dovah I met in the Soul Cairn. You may meet him as well if he is summoned." Eriah assured them.

"We will do it. You have my word." Samuel said. Sofie nodded in agreement. "Thank you both. The hour grows late and I need my rest. My housecarl is at your service." Eriah said, scooting lower into the bed and pulling the covers up. Her children gave her a hug and kiss and exited the room. "Dari, inform us immediately if anything happens. We'll be on our way." Samuel informed his mother's housecarl. "Of course, Master Samuel." Dari replied. She had been in the service of the Dragonborn's for ten years now, upon the retirement of Jordis the Sword-Maiden. The siblings then departed the manor. "I sometimes find it hard to look at Mother as an old woman. I remember when she was young and strong." Sofie said. "That is the way of things, Sister. Father and Uncle Vilkas were among the strongest of the Companions but even they were no match for time. They live in Sovngarde now and I know Mother longs to join them...and her High King. Now that my head is clear, I can see how sad Mother is. She outlived all the men she loved in this world. Uncle Vilkas was the brother she never had, Father was the love of her life, and Ulfric Stormcloak was an unrequited love she was proud to serve and call friend. Forgive me, Sofie. I did wrong to not just her but you and Father as well." Samuel said. Sofie wrapped her arm around his waist, giving him a hug. "Mother forgave you as Father does now. So do I. Whatever happens now, you will always be my brother. Thank you for inviting me into the family when Mother took me in." she said. Samuel wrapped his arm around her shoulders and the two siblings headed for the Blue Palace to continue with their duties.


	2. Chapter 2

Samuel and Sofie, the adult children of Eriah Quintence and Farkas of the Companions, reached High Hrothgar. Both were dressed in armor, Samuel in steel and Sofie in leather. At Samuel's hip was his trusty sword while Sofie sported a bow. Their mother had gone to Sovngarde, reunited with their father, a week ago. The siblings had then departed Solitude after the funeral to carry out their mother's final request. Samuel had Eriah's Elven Warhammer on his back and tucked into Sofie's satchel was the letter for the Greybeards, asking permission for them to ascend to the summit. "I can't believe we're about to meet a dragon, Samuel. I'm nervous." Sofie said. "Mother would never knowingly send us into danger if she could help it. Take courage." Samuel said, taking the lead up the stairs to the doors of the ancient building. They got into the building and shook the snow off. They ventured further in and were approached by one of the Greybeards. Remembering that their voices were so powerful, they had to take a vow of silence, Samuel had his sister pull the letter out and hand it to him. "We are Samuel and Sofie, son and daughter of Eriah Quintence, the Dragonborn. She asked us to come here. We bear a gift for your master." Samuel said.

He handed the Greybeard the letter and the old man read it. He looked at the two and then nodded. He led the way to the back the monastery and outside again into the snowy air as the blizzard raged. He pointed them to the path leading to the summit and left them there. The two started for the stairs leading to the path when the air shook with a strong Voice. "LOK VAH KOOR!" came the Shout, startling the two into ducking down. The blizzard cleared within seconds, revealing a blue sky. "Was that..." Sofie asked. "Aye. That was a Shout. It wasn't often we heard Mother use the Thu'um. I believe that was the Clear Skies Shout." Samuel replied. Both had learned some Dovahzul from Eriah but neither really picked it up as well as she would've liked. They knew enough to know which Shouts she used when they had fought together, before Sofie joined the Bard's College and Samuel joined the guard. Standing up straight, the two made their way up to the summit.

Upon reaching it, the siblings saw what appeared to be a large white statue of a dragon perched on the Word Wall. Cautiously approaching it, it suddenly spoke. "Welcome to the Throat of the World, kiir do faal Dovahkiin." (1) came the voice. The statue started to move, which startled Samuel into drawing his sword and Sofie to notch an arrow. The white dragon merely chuckled as he beheld them. "What did I tell you, Paarthurnax? The Dovahkiin didn't tell them to expect a dragon." came another voice, a little higher up. Sofie and Samuel whirled around and looked up at the top of the mountain a yard or two higher than the summit. Perched there was a red dragon and he seemed to be watching them with a look in his eye that said he found their reaction hysterical. The red dragon took flight and came to land on the summit, blocking the way down. The siblings stood back to back, with Samuel facing the white dragon and Sofie facing the red one. "You may be right, Odahviing, but I think otherwise. Faal Dovahkiin ekmaar fun zey nust lost ahmiin do fos Zu'u lost." (2) the white said to his fellow Dovah.

"She did tell us. We just...were surprised, was all." Samuel said. Paarthurnax gave a chuckle that sounded grandfatherly. "So...the Dovahkiin has gone to Sovngarde and now her children deign to pay this old Dovah a visit." he said. "We came because she asked us to." Sofie said, lowering her bow and putting her arrow away. Odahviing snorted. "Indeed, joor. (3) We see the proof on the back of your zeymah (4)." he said. Samuel sheathed his sword and pulled the warhammer from his back. He and his sister approached Paathurnax on the Word Wall and went down on one knee, holding it out to him. "Master Paarthurnax, as per the wishes of Eriah Quintence, we offer this hammer to you as a memento." the young man said. "Daar joor lost vensedren. Neh lor Zu'u fund koraav sul joor fund qiilaan wah mii einzuk." (5) Odahviing chuckled. The white dragon just kept his eyes on the siblings before swinging his head to face the open area behind them. "I think there is one more Dovah who should be here to accept this gift on the behalf of our mutual friend and ally." he said.

The siblings looked up at him before seeing he was getting ready to Shout. "DUR NEH VIIR!" the white dragon Shouted. Samuel and Sofie scrambled to their feet as a violet portal opened. Another dragon, this one undead, appeared and roared. "At last you've called me, Dovahkiin. I've languished long in the Soul Cairn waiting for your summons." he said before taking notice that he was facing two other dragons and two mortals. He saw Eriah's warhammer in the hands of the male and he looked to Paarthurnax. "Gelaar." (6) he growled at the white dragon. "The Dovahkiin has departed the mortal world, Durnehviir. These mortals are her children, here at her last request to offer her weapon to us as a memorial." Paarthurnax explained. Durnehviir's face noticeably softened as he looked upon Samuel and Sofie. "I see. The last time the Qahnaarin (7) summoned me to fly the skies of Keizaal (8) and aid her in battle was twenty-five mortal years ago. After that, I waited and waited but she never called me again. I knew, even then, that her Voice grew weaker with each Shout the older she got." the undead dragon said.

Samuel and Sofie looked at each other, hardly believing they were in the presence of dragons. Dragons their mother had befriended. She held Paarthurnax in high regard as her mentor and regaled them with stories of Odahviing and Durnehviir coming to her aid in battle. Even beyond meeting them, just the fact they were speaking to these legends was amazing. "Will you accept the warhammer?" Samuel asked Paarthurnax. "We accept the gift of the Dovahkiin's weapon and we will carry her memory with us until the ending of the world." the white dragon replied. Sofie looked to Durnehviir as her brother leaned the weapon against the Word Wall. "You can only remain in this world for a short time. I'm afraid we brought nothing for you take back to the Soul Cairn." she said. "Knowing you mortals, this will eat at you unless you do something." the undead dragon said. He looked up at the sky in thought. "Learn to Shout my name and summon me back from time to time. I miss flying in the skies of Keizaal. If you are unable to, then merely bring me some other token of your monah...your mother so that I may take it back with me to the Soul Cairn. I'll have to depend on Paarthurnax to let me out from time to time." he said after a bit.

"We can do that. Find something else, I mean. I'm not sure either us has the fortitude or desire to learn how to use the Thu'um." Samuel said. "That will have to suffice. I thank you all the same." Durnehviir said. His time ran out and with a roar, he dissolved back into the Soul Cairn. Odahviing looked to the sky himself. "What are you thinking about?" Sofie asked him. "You mortals are fleeting. Your lives are but a blink of an eye to the dov. Yet, the Dovahkiin was different. Mortal but still of the dov. It is odd for me admit this but the world seems emptier without her. We've fought side by side many times and she earned my respect when she defeated Alduin in Sovngarde. It will take some getting used to now that she is gone." the red dragon said. He looked down at the siblings. "Even though you have no desire to learn the Thu'um, at least learn to Shout my name. It would honor me to fight alongside the kiir of the Dovahkiin. It would honor Durnehviir as well." the red dragon said. "Neither of us are really adventurers, though." Sofie said. Odahviing chuckled as he nibbled on an itch. "Maybe not now but one never knows when the call to adventure will come. The Dovahkiin herself never dreamed she was destined to defeat Alduin and yet, she embraced it all the same. She told me once that as a young girl, she wasn't particularly adventurous herself. Ask yourselves this: are you satisfied with the lives you are living?" he asked.

Brother and sister looked at each other before Paarthurnax spoke. "Whatever road you choose to walk, I at least welcome you as my friends. You are free to visit this strumah, this mountain if ever you need council. It was in this capacity that I aided the Dovahkiin. So, too, will I aid you if you ever have need." he said. Samuel and Sofie bowed. "Thank you, Master." Samuel said. Odahviing shifted away from the path that led down and the two siblings started to leave. Sofie paused and told her brother to go on ahead. She went back to the Word Wall. "Paarthurnax, Mother told me that when she defeated Alduin, she didn't take his soul. She said it was if his soul was beyond even her. Is he...really gone for good?" she asked. "Ah. A good question. As you know, the dov are the children of Akatosh. Alduin's role as the World-Eater was to tear down the world so a new one would take its place. As Firstborn of Akatosh, he was truly immortal. It is unknown to even me exactly what his final fate was upon his defeat in Sovngarde. It is very possible Alduin will return when this world's time has come to its end. I could not tell you when that will be nor should you concern yourself too much with it. It could be tomorrow, a hundred years from now, even a thousand years from now. Content yourself knowing that Nirn will endure for a while yet and it is likely that you will have gone to Sovngarde by that time as well. If you find yourself worrying about it, you know where to find me. I will teach you to meditate so that your worries won't trouble you so." he explained. Sofie nodded and started heading down to catch up with her brother.

Odahviing drew closer to the Word Wall. "How thoughtful of you, Paarthurnax. They are neither Dovahkiin, of her blood, nor followers of the Way of the Voice. I never imagined you opening up your strumah to them and offering them council should they need it." he said to his fellow dovah. "They may not be of her blood but they are still her kin. The Dovahkiin was a good friend to me. I intend to honor her memory by sharing my wisdom with her children. What will you do now, Zeymah?" Paarthurnax asked. "I fly west. I intend to stick close to Solitude so that when the call to adventure comes to those mortals...and it will come...I intend on being there and being their ally. That is how I choose to honor the Dovahkiin." Odahviing replied. He lifted off into the air and hovered there for a moment. "Erei borii mu grind." (9) he said before flying off in the direction of Solitude. "Erei borii mu grind." Paarthurnax said before turning his eyes to the skies. "Faas ni fah hin fron, Dovahkiin. Zu'u sukah wah aak niin ko naan ven Zu'u vis." (10) he thought as he began his daily meditation. Even then, he still battled his inherent nature to dominate and destroy. It was a constant struggle, one he would gladly face. Eriah had told the Blades that he had atoned for his past sins many times over with all he did in the past to right his wrongs. That further strengthened his resolve not to regress back to what he once was.


End file.
